Lobo/Disregarded Battles
Battle vs. Kratos (by BeastMan14 and Goddess of Despair) In a seedy bar at the edge of some-far off galaxy, the Main Man himself indulges in a drink and a good ol' fashioned cigar. Suddenly, the bartender shook, as though extremely cold, when out of nowhere, there was a bight blue flash and the bartender's eyes glowed blue, and he let out in a booming voice,"Are you the one known as Lobo?" Lobo stood up and drew his Uzi. "What's it to ya?" He asked as the bartender simply said,"If you are truly as great as a hunter as you say you are, I need your assistance. There is a powerful man, one who bears a threat to me. His name is Kratos, and I would like you to slay him once and for all." Lobo raised an eyebrow,"Yeah, yeah. What about the pay? The Main Man don't work free for no bastich." The bartender grinned, "An entire mountain of gold. As much treasure as the eye can see." Lobo grinned, then threw down his cigar. "Now yer talkin my language." He turned to go to his hog when a group of aliens stood in the way. "What makes you think we don't want that pay?" Their leader said. Lobo drew his machete, and chuckled. "It's fragging time." Was all he said before he went to work in taking care of the competition. Arrows sore through the air, coated in flames as the fly towards their target. Suddenly, lighting strikes down each arrow, flames instantly extinguish. "You cannot defeat me, Kratos!" Zeus booms as he slashes the Blade of Olympus across Kratos chest, sending him tumbling back. The bow is dropped and Kratos yanks the the Blade of Olympus away from Zeus. Angered at the length of his fight with Kratos, Zeus summons all his power, and blasts several lighting bolts at Kratos. Kratos began to charge, blocking each jolt with the blade of Olympus. He jummps into the air and slashes horizontally at Zeus, grazing the god's shoulder and sending him tumbling to the ground. Kratos turned and prepares to charge once more, but halts when the two become seperated by a flash of blue light. Kratos stares curiously into the light as a figure appears on top of an iron horse of some sort. Skin gray and covered in black tattoos, Kratos was puzzled by this figure. "Who are you?" Kratos roared. "The Main Man." Lobo said, them began his attack. Lobo charged forward, his arm drawn back. Kratos shouted,"You cannot hope to defeat me!" seconds before the punch sent him tumbling backward. "Zattafactnow?" Lobo said as Kratos recovered and swung the Blades of Exile, pulling Lobo in and stabbing him in the chest repeatedly before throwing him aside. "That all ya got?" Lobo asked as he regenerated his wounds and pulled out his Uzi's, opening fire with Kratos just barely managing to block the shots with the Golden Fleece. Scowling, Kratos lunged forward and equipped the Nemean Cestus. He shot out the chained balls and sweeps Lobo's feet straight out from under him. "How bout some of this, bastich!" Lobo said as he tossed a frag grenade at Kratos feet. "What is this?" Was all Kratos said before the grenade detonated, throwing him back...and over the side of Mount Olympus. Opening Icarus Wings, Kratos began to glide to a safe landing when Lobo shouted,"Oh no ya don't!" And tackled him, sending him back off the mountain. Kratos let out a cry as he and Lobo tumbled off the mountain, flying towards the ground at high speeds. With a crash, the two collide into a temple with Kratos hitting it first. Lobo picks himself up off of Kratos. "Not so tough no are ya, ya fragger." He chuckled as he drew his machete to cut off Kratos head for Zeus. "I am not dead yet!" Kratos boomed as he activate the Rage of Sparta. "Son of a bastich." Lobo mumbled as a horde of Spartans charged him, lead by Kratos with the blade of Olympus. Kratos charged alongside his spartan comrades yelling "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GHOST OF SPARTA!" Lobo tossed a grenade towards Kratos but it was cut in half, each half flying over different areas of Kratos' shoulders. Lobo quickly turned and slashed the head of a nearby spartan, then turning to try and parry the Blade of Olympus, but the machete snapped under the power of the sword. Kratos quickly raised the blade and sliced overhead. Lobo dodged and slammed his hook chain into Kratos' back. Kratos ignored the pain and tore the hook out and then thrusted the Blade of Olympus into Lobo. He then kicked the bounty hunter back and watched the wounds heal within moments. Lobo stood up "For a god, you're a real pansy. Even Supes could put up a better fight than this." and lifted part of his broken machete... "Ya know you ain't much of god to me right?" said Lobo which enraged Kratos. Kratos enraged charged with the blade of Olympus and slashed overhead. Lobo side stepped and slashed part of Kratos' chest with his machete. Kratos turned and swung his sword diagnally, but Lobo ducked under it and stabbbed him in the gut. Lobo kicked the blade and Kratos back. Kratos tore out the blade and looked up as Lobo punched into the wound and then kicked Kratos back. Kratos felt the wound and tore out a grenade. He examined it momentarily until BOOM! Kratos body fell, his torso several feet away from his body.... Lobo picked up the rest of Kratos body and prepared to bring it to Zeus, when he heard an inexplicable cough from Kratos bodyless head and torso. "The...gods...*cough*...will simply betray you. Know that...." Kratos dying words were cut short by Lobo shooting him a dozen times in the head. "Sorry bub, but I had a deal, and the Main Man always delivers." Lobo said, then began the climb up to Mount Olympus. At the top, Zeus says,"I thank you. As promised, your reward." He gestured to a measly pile of gold the size of an anthill. "I never said what type of mountain." Zeus laughed in Lobo's face as he scowled and said,"You call this a paycheck?" With one fell swoop, he pulls out another machete and decpaitates Zeus. In a foul mood, Lobo mounted his hog and drove back through the portal. WINNER: LOBO Expert's Opinion Kratos was a tough oppenent, but he ultimately didn't have the weapons necessary to fully defeat Lobo to the point where he wouldn't stop attacking. Lobo brought the more advanced weapons and pure brute power necessary to win it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage